Spyris
250px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. |flavor text = You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD.}} Spyris is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability allows the plant hero to see what zombies are located in Gravestones by tapping on them while it is on the field. Spyris was introduced in update 1.10.23, along with Shamrocket, , Electric Blueberry, Plucky Clover Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable in a future update. It is unknown when this plant will be obtainable. Origins Its name and design is based off the Iris plant and the word spy. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits: ' Amphibious *'Ability:' You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD. Update history Update 1.10.23 *Added to the game. Strategy With This plant can be very useful in countering Grave-related decks, due to its cheap cost, as well as its ability. However, while it does cost 1 , it is recommended not to place this plant on the first turn, due to the lack of gravestone cards on that turn. It is also recommended that, even though it has poor stats, not to place it until around the 3rd or 4th turn, where is can become a little difficult to tell what zombie is in what grave. Due to its low health, unless properly defended, Spyris might only be able to help the player see zombies in gravestones for one turn. It is best to place this on the Amphibious lane, as there are not that many Amphibous Zombie cards, or boost its health slightly with Navy Bean, using its ability. Citron is a great hero to use this card with, as he can boost its health with Steel Magnolia (only if its close to Spyris) and pair it with Grave Buster, by seeing which gravestone is the biggest threat. Rose can also use this card in a flower deck, due to being Amphibious, allowing it to enter the Amphibious lane, being a tough target to hit and allowing easy healing with Power Flower. Its weak health can also allow it to be used for one turn only and to easily KO a zombie if paired with Briar Rose. Against While its weak health isn't much, a gravestone player should try to get rid of this card quickly due to its ability having the chance to ruin the player's strategy. Bungee Plumber, Nibble, or Rolling Stone are all easy and cheap ways to get rid of a Spyris. Gallery SpyrisUnifishedStatistics.png|Spyris' statistics Trivia *The "peeking eye" has a similar appearance of the Illuminati symbol. *It and Mayflower are the only Flower cards to have the Amphibious trait. *It used to cost 2 , have 2 /3 , and lack the Amphibious trait. It is unknown why these stats were changed. Category:Plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flower cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Event cards